


Sleep

by cactuscrunked



Category: jojolion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yotsuyu thinks about how his sleep patterns have changed.</p><p>(This fic was written bc I have a theory that rock humans once were normal humans, if it turns out it’s not that way then that’s bad luck ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Humans need their sleep.   
Yotsuyu Yagiyama once heard that the average human spends twenty-five years of their life asleep. Every day the same cycle. Waking up, living your day, slowly starting to feel sleepy, and then going to sleep again. Long ago, he was used to this.

For rock humans, it was different. He wonders if he could have ever imagined living like this when he still was a human. After waking up from a long, rocky sleep, which could take anywhere from one to three months, he could go for at least two months without sleep. Two months. A very productive two months. 

When Yotsuyu was not Yotsuyu but just a little boy who lived in a little town, he once heard about a sleep experiment. Bad moods. Hallucinations. Humans have always searched for a while to cheat themselves out of sleeping. Although they can try to fight off sleep, despite all their efforts to fight the natural instincts of their brain, it will just go to sleep again. Some kind of daily reset button, with the reward of waking up refreshed. 

Vague memories of sleeping as a human, he couldn't quite recall what life used to be like for him. When he was just a newly formed rockman he used to miss the stimulus at the end of the day which would make him want to sleep. When the evening fell, he did not feel sleepy or tired. It just wasn’t there. It felt like he had lived through a very long day when he suddenly collapsed after his first two months of staying away, softly slumbering in his rocky form. For rock people, sleep hits suddenly, but older ones usually have an estimation about when they’re going to sleep again. That time had passed a very long time ago, and living a day of two months, seeing the sun rise and set every while had become normal to him, working on his designs for buildings when normal humans go to sleep and still working on them when they wake up again. It was so much more easier to be productive. He snickered at the idea of humans who would desperately try to fight off sleep while he was being awake and doing his job. Humans would always try to fight the natural order of things, but sleep was always one of the things that came to bite them in the back. In the end, nature always wins.

Currently he was solving some equations – calculations for a new design, something about a structure for renovations for Morioh stadium that got damaged during an earthquake. He shifted his behinds on the chair he was sitting on in order to get in a more comfortable position, when he noticed that the large boulder in the right corner of his eye slightly had changed its shape. He stood up from his chair. The top of the rock started to look like a curved back had been carved out of it, and he could discern the shape of legs and arms forming, now looking less like a rock and more like a human, like a renaissance statue of a short, stubby man with a training suit and hair that looked like it had not been washed for ages. The salt and pepper colored hair, which fell in waves over his shiny scalp with meaty protuberances on the skin here and there, was still locked in the clutches of the comb-over. The man who had taught him everything there was to know about the life of a rock was slowly awakening. Tamaki Damo was back in town.

Do rockmen dream of granite sheep?


End file.
